Managed Lanes describe both High Occupancy Vehicle (HOV) lanes as well as High Occupancy Tolling (HOT) lanes. To enforce the rules of these lanes, current practice requires dispatching law enforcement officers at the side of HOV/HOT lanes to visually examine passing vehicles. This method is expensive, difficult, and ultimately ineffective as few violators are actually caught and ticketed. An alternate method of monitoring managed lanes is image-based automatic enforcement which requires identification and classification of image features (e.g., faces, seats, seat belts, etc.) behind a windshield that are visible to the camera to distinguish a driver+passenger configuration vs. a driver only configuration. This method is highly dependent upon camera placement and timing to obtain a clear image of the interior of a vehicle. In most locations, it is not possible to aim the camera such that its field of view is tightly focused on the windshield of all oncoming cars. The location of the windshield in captured images will vary from car to car depending on driver behavior and vehicle design, thus reducing the effectiveness of such an image based approached. As such, a need exists for accurate localization of the windshield region from a captured image to efficiently and effectively identify violators in managed lanes.